Seduction by Cards
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: The TARDIS has broken down. Jack's bored and comes up with a wicked idea. TenJack. SMUT. No flames. Read and Review. x


**Seduction by Cards**

**Summary**: _The TARDIS has broken down and Jack's bored. So he comes up with a wicked idea. Jack/Doctor. Smut. NC-17. Includes a little cameo from Martha._

_--_

"I'm bored."

The Doctor was getting ready to tear his hair out of his head. Jack Harkness had been sitting there for one full hour, complaining about how bored he was. It was driving the Doctor crazy.

"Go do something then," he repeated for the fifth time. Jack gave an over-dramatic sigh. The Doctor ignored him and continued fixing the TARDIS, which was stationary on one of the street corners round for Martha Jones' house . Jack sighed, once again over-dramatically. The Doctor threw down a spanner that he had in his hand and got out from underneath the TARDIS. He cleaned the oil off his hands and chin before turning to Jack.

"Right, you have my attention. What do you want to do?" he asked. Jack smiled and put on his best thinking face.

"Truth or dare?" he suggested. The Doctor raised his eyebrow at him.

"I don't think so. Firstly, it's not as fun with two people. Last time we did it, Martha was here. She'll not be back from visiting her parents till tomorrow. Secondly, I don't fancy being handcuffed to the TARDIS, wearing nothing but my glasses and tie again," the Doctor said. Jack burst out laughing at the memory.

"That was funny though," he said. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"Ok, umm … poker," he suggested. The Doctor looked a little less worried.

"I suppose we …"

"STRIP poker," Jack butted in. This didn't surprise the Doctor. But he was up for a challenge. He had never been one to turn a challenge down. It was his turn to sigh.

"Alright Jack, strip poker it is," he said. Jack grinned before getting up and bounding to his room before returning with a poker set and a bottle of Hyper-Vodka. The Doctor was going to protest about the alcohol before Jack cut in.

"Come on, Doctor. Live a little," he said. So the Doctor once again gave in. They went into the TARDIS library before sitting down at a table in the middle of it. Jack dealt the cards and the game began.

--

The Doctor hated agreeing to this. They were equal on the amount of clothes they had lost but Jack was very competitive, and a little bit drunk. Jack sat there smugly with only his trousers on, along with his underwear. His braces were back up over his shoulders, over his naked chest. The Doctor was in his boxers and his shirt. He grinned at his next hand.

"Full house," he said, laying down his cards with a satisfied smirk on his face. But it faded when he saw Jack's grin.

"Royal flush," he said, laying down his own cards. The Doctor groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Shirt, please," Jack said. The Doctor glared at him before moving to unbutton his shirt. He could feel Jack's eyes on him as he did so. He pulled it from his shoulders before throwing it at Jack.

"Ok, you win and I'm cold," the Doctor said. Jack's eyes were roaming his body and he could sense what Jack wanted.

"I'll warm you up," he said, standing up and moving towards the Doctor. He took the Doctor's hand and pulled him up so they were the same height. Jack leaned in and brushed his lips gently against the Doctor's.

"Jack, I do believe you are drunk," the Doctor said. Jack giggled.

"I know … but I know I want this, and so do you," he said. The Doctor swallowed hard before he responded to Jack's kiss. Jack pulled the Doctor to him, holding him flush against his body, pressing his mouth frantically to his and running his tongue over the seam of his lips. The Doctor gasped against him, surprised by Jack's action and even more surprised that he actually liked the way his lips and body felt. Jack moaned against the Doctor's mouth, seeking more. He felt the Doctor's hands against his naked chest, making him moan once again. Jack let go of the Doctor for a second. He turned back to the poker table, pushing everything off it quickly before almost throwing the Doctor onto the table. Jack climbed up on top of the Doctor, his lips seeking more kisses. The Doctor responded to the kiss. The Doctor suddenly stopped.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, putting a hand behind his back.

"What's wrong?"

The Doctor brought out some of the poker chips that he had been lying on. "That hurt."

Jack laughed and took them out of the Doctor's hand, throwing them across the room, before attacking the Doctor's mouth again. Jack let out a moaning growl as the sensation of the Doctor's fingertips on his bare chest sent a burning hunger coursing through his blood. The Doctor's fingers moved from his chest and curled around his braces, pulling them gently before letting them snap back against Jack's chest. Jack let out a pained groan but didn't stop. He pushed his hips into the Doctor's, feeling the Doctor's hardening cock pressing against him.

"Oh God, Jack," the Doctor moaned. Jack grinned and pushed his braces off his shoulders. The Doctor's fingers moved to the button on Jack's trousers before undoing them and helping his lower them. Jack got them off and threw them across the room. He moved back to the Doctor, moving one leg over so he was straddling the Doctor. Jack moved his hands over the Doctor's chest, moving his kissed down to the Doctor's neck, before moving to his chest, taking one of his nipples in his mouth. The Doctor moaned loudly as Jack swirled his tongue over the nipple in slow, provocative circles. He wound one hand into Jack's hair, arching his hips against Jack's, his boxers suddenly becoming annoyingly restricting as his cock became harder.

"I think you need to lose those," Jack said, fingering the waistband of the Doctor's boxers. Then Doctor groaned lightly.

"Then I think you better take them off me then," he said, now gasping for breath as Jack's sinful tongue continued to caress his nipple before moving to the other one. Jack's fingers moved below the waistband before pulling them down over the Doctor's legs. He got them off before throwing them to the floor, the pile of clothes on the floor almost complete. Jack got off the Doctor and left the table. The Doctor groaned at the loss of contact, warmth. Jack put his hand into his trouser pocket before producing a tube of lube. He climbed back onto the table, slicking his fingers before pushing one into the Doctor. The Doctor sucked in a breath through his teeth, getting used to the feeling before indicating for Jack to continue. Jack thrust the one finger in a few times before finding the Doctor's prostate, causing the Doctor to cry out in pleasure. Jack suddenly slid a second finger in, adding more to the Doctor's pleasure.

"Jesus, right there… Jack," he moaned, grabbing onto the edges of the table, his knuckles turning white. He took one hand away from the edge of the table to stroke his own cock, but Jack slapped his hand away.

"Not yet. You can't come yet," he said, pulling his fingers out of the Doctor. The Doctor whimpered at the loss. Jack leaned down to kiss him. The Doctor accepted the kiss, moving one hand behind his head and the other down between their bodies to grasp Jack's cock. Jack groaned loudly. He took his lips away from the Doctor's and looked down at him. The Doctor began to stroke him, slowly at first, making Jack's breathing become laboured as he fought to keep control. He buried his head in the Doctor's shoulder as the Doctor began pumping his cock with his hand.

"Oh God, Doctor," Jack moaned against the Doctor's shoulder as he could feel his release building up. "More." The Doctor did as he asked and continued to stroke him, faster each time until Jack cried out in ecstasy, coming all over the Doctor's hand and stomach. But the Doctor didn't care. He brought his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers clean before pulling Jack down to kiss him again. Jack could taste himself on the Doctor's tongue, which was strangely arousing. Now it was the Doctor's turn. Jack moved back, squirting some lube onto his hands before slicking the Doctor's cock. He then moved forward again, levelling himself above the Doctor before lowering himself onto the Doctor. The Doctor threw his head back, hearing a 'thump' against the table as it came in contact. He didn't care; all that mattered was the man in front of him … or on top of him, even. Jack fought to get his breath back before he began to move against the Doctor. The Doctor grasped Jack's hips, the pleasure burning through his body. He began to buck his hips up to meet Jack's movements, hitting his prostate first time. Jack cried out.

"Right there, Doctor," he moaned. The Doctor repeated the action over and over, hitting Jack's prostate perfectly every time until he could feel his release build up.

"Jack …" the Doctor moaned, as Jack's rhythm got faster. The Doctor thrust up a few more times before crying out and emptying himself inside of Jack. Jack collapsed on top of the Doctor. The Doctor pulled out of Jack before putting his arms around Jack.

"You should be bored more often," the Doctor said. Jack laughed. They lay there together, a tangle of sweat soaked, sticky limbs before falling asleep.

--

Martha entered the TARDIS. But no one was around. She checked the Doctor's room, Jack's room, the kitchen and all the other rooms she knew about until there was only the library left. She headed down the corridor to the room before opening to the door to see a sight she hadn't expected. The Doctor and Jack were lying in each other's embrace, as naked as they day they were born in the middle of the table. Cards and poker chips, as well as clothes, were scattered all over the floor. She smiled. Jack had obviously been bored. She picked up Jack's greatcoat, which was draped over the back of one of the chairs and covered them with it before leaving the room to go to her room.

The Doctor stirred first, seeing Jack there. He moved his hair out of his eyes. Jack's eyes suddenly opened.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Jack said, grinning.

"Good morning to you too," the Doctor said, kissing him deeply. Jack smiled and rested his head back on the Doctor's shoulder. They were silent for a few moments before the Doctor spoke.

"So … up for another game of cards?"


End file.
